All I need
by effie-mclair
Summary: (AU) There's a series of murders in Las Vegas, and when the team goes to solve them, they find Spencer Reid. And they know he knows something about the murder that they don't.
1. Murders

**(Hotch's P.O.V.) **

"There's been a series recent murders in Las Vegas. Four Women who have been shot, and left in an alley. The Women are in their mid- forties, blonde, and all have families." JJ clicked the remote, and four Women came up.

I looked at them, trying to figure out some similarities between the victims.

"What is the time- gap between them?" I asked, and JJ looked at her papers.

"One for the last four days." JJ said, and then clicked the remote again.

"We think it might have began with Diana Reid, a professor at Las Vegas university, five years ago." I looked at the screen as a picture of a blonde woman with short hair smiling at the screen.

"Did she have a family?" I asked and JJ nodded.

Great. It was always harder when the victim had a family.

"A son, and a husband." She said and JJ looked at us.

"I think we should talk to Diana Reid's family first before going to the other families." JJ said, and we all nodded.

"Wheels up in five." I said, getting out of his chair.

Author's note: Please read and review! Thank you! 


	2. The visit

Author's note: Just warning you, there's violence in this chapter, so if you don't like that, just skip it. Thanks:)

**(Spencer's P.O.V.) **

I ran a hand through my hair as I bustled around the kitchen, trying to make dinner before my Dad got home. I checked on the chicken, looking at it's crispness. It seemed fine. I started to stir the carrots when I heard the door open.

"Fuck." I muttered, taking out plates for my Dad and I.

"Spencer!" He yelled, and I could hear the slur in his voice.

I bit my lip nervously.

"H- hi, Dad." I smiled nervously at him as I stepped into the living room.

He looked at me with confusion, and I looked at the bottle in his hand. Straight Tequila. Great.

"Did you make dinner?" My Dad asked and I nodded.

"It's still in the oven." I said and my Dad glared at me.

"You didn't fucking make it?!" He yelled and punched me in the face, making me stumble backwards.

I held my cheek, tears going down my face.

"Next time listen to me." My Dad said, and walked into the kitchen.

I wiped my tears away, not wanting to let my Dad see me cry. It was always like this. He beat me for everything I did. It's gotten worse since Mom died, though. He started to be more violent after Mom died.

"And your not getting any fucking dinner!" My Dad yelled from the kitchen and I sighed.

He hadn't let me eat for about four days, and I was starving.

"Yes, Dad." I said, and was about to go up to my room, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Get the fucking door!" My Dad yelled, and I opened the door.

I raised my eyebrows as I saw a Man and a Women standing there in suits.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, and I saw the Man looking at me with confusion.

"Spencer? I'm JJ, and this is Agent Hotchner, we just came by to talk to your Dad." The Woman smiled at me with niceness, and I looked behind me nervously.

I don't think he would be to happy to have to talk to people, not when he's that drunk.

"Uh, I don't think he's in the best shape right now..." I said, and they both looked at me with confusion.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Agent Hotchner asked and I bit my lip as I heard something smash.

Both the Agents looked at me with confusion.

"He's, uh, had a few to drink." I said and I saw Agent Hotchner's stare harden.

"Spencer! Who the fuck is it?" My Dad yelled, coming into the room.

I opened the door fully, not wanting my Dad to get mad at me.

I stepped aside, and saw JJ smile at my Dad.

"Mr. Reid? I'm JJ, and this is Agent Hotchner. Were from the FBI, and we were wondering if you are able to talk to us about your wife." At the mention of my Mom, I backed up a bit.

Dad hated when I talked about Mom.

"That bitch? Why?" My Dad asked, and took another drink of his tequila.

Agent Hotchner was glaring at my Dad, and I swallowed. JJ looked at Agent Hotchner nervously, and I watched her smile.

"How about you give us a call when your feeling better, and we'll talk about her then, okay?" JJ said and gave my Dad her card.

"Thank you." JJ said, and smiled at me, before leaving with Agent Hotchner.

My Dad looked at me angrily.

"Why the fuck did you open the door?!" My Dad yelled, punching me in the face again.

I fell to the ground, and he started kicking me.

"You fucking asshole!" My dad yelled, and I started to cry, wanting this to stop.

But I know I deserve this. It's my fault that I'm this dislikable, to make him hurt me. After a few minutes, my Dad stops, and laughs.

"Your so weak." My Dad says, and I put my head on my arm, not wanting him to see me cry.

After my Dad walks away, I go up to my room, collapsing on my bed. It's my fault. I remind myself that after every- time this happens. It's my fault.

Author's note: Please Read and Review! Thanks! 


	3. Victims

**(Hotch's P.O.V.)**

"Did you see him, JJ? He's a typical drunk. He's not going to tell us anything." I said, and JJ sighed.

"Just let it go, Hotch." JJ said to me, and I sighed as we got to the station.

As JJ and I got inside, Derek looked up from his papers, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did you talk to Mr. Reid?" Derek asked and I shook my head.

"No. He was drunk." I walked over to the table, taking a seat.

We were sitting in a room apart from the desks in the offices, and it was quite comfortable.

"He was drunk?" Derek asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I said, sitting down.

"Well, do you think we should talk to the other victims families?" Derek asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just after we see what links the victims together." I said, and the rest of the team nodded.

"These are the Four victims." JJ said, pointing to Four Women on the board.

"Ashely Smith, was killed on her way home from work, left in an Alley on Arnold street." JJ pointed to the next Woman.

"Lesley Cooper, was killed on her way home from a financial appointment, left in an Alley on Green street." JJ pointed to the next woman on the board.

"Elizabeth Dwight, who was also stabbed on her way home from work, and left in an Alley, on Hamilton street." JJ pointed to the next Woman.

"Alyssa Alton, was also stabbed to death, was on her way home from shopping, and left in an alley, on Lane street." JJ pointed to a picture of a Woman at the bottom of the other Women.

"And this, is Diana Reid." JJ pointed to a Woman, who looked a bit similar to the teenager I met earlier.

"She was stabbed, left in an alley by her home on Bay street, but she had just left home, and was only our for Ten minutes when she was killed. The other Women were all in their way home from someplace, but Diana was going somewhere. William Reid, her husband, said he didn't know where she was going." I tried to see what the Women had in common besides their appearance.

I looked at their papers, seeing that they all had successful jobs. The Women all had children that were teenagers, but Diana had a child who was Ten when she died.

"It seems like Diana is the different One out of all these." Emily said, and I nodded.

"It's like she was the rage kill. Like, how there are more stab wounds on her then the other victims." I said, noticing the stab wounds on the Women's bodies.

"Guys, I just noticed something." JJ said, and I looked up from my papers.

"All the Women were married, and all had their Wedding rings on when they died. Diana Reid didn't." JJ said, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The Unsub took Diana Reid's wedding ring?" I asked and JJ nodded.

"Guess so." She said and I went back to looking at my papers.

The Unsub must have known her. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was going to be a long one.

After a few hours, I found that I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept drifting back to Spencer Reid. He lost his Mother, and his Father didn't seem that nice. He seemed nervous around him. What if his Father abuses him?

No, maybe he's just a drunk. Spencer looked so thin, but they looked like they had a lot of money, since the house was so nice. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I was so tired, we had been working for hours. Derek had his head on the desk, rolling a pen on the table.

"Did we rent a hotel?" I asked, and Emily shook her head.

"No, we couldn't. All the ones who didn't have strippers in them were all booked." Emily said, and I sighed. Derek laughed.

"Okay." I said and JJ sighed.

"Maybe the Unsub had a fight with Diana, and killed her." JJ said and I nodded.

"Maybe. And maybe he had talked to the victims before hand, and then killed them." I said and JJ looked at her papers.

"Did the victims have any financial problems?" JJ asked, and Derek looked at his papers.

"Yeah. They all were taking loans out at Las Vegas Financial." Derek said and JJ nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Can you call Garcia and pull up the employee list for Las Vegas Financial?" JJ asked, and Derek nodded.

We all went back to our work as Derek called Garcia. I looked up as I heard JJ's phone ring, and watched her face turn to sadness as she picked up.

"Guys, there's been another murder." JJ said, and I sighed as I got up.

"Where?" I asked, as we got outside.

"Wood street." She said exasperatedly, and I nodded as we got into the car.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, the first One was amazing:) Read and review! Thanks guys:)


	4. Remembering

**(Spencer's P.O.V.) **

"SPENCER!" I sat up in bed, confused. Why was he waking me up?

"SPENCER!" My dad screamed again, and I got out of bed, walking downstairs.

He was probably so drunk, and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What?" I asked my dad, and I gasped as I saw him. He was covered in blood, and he was staring at me with rage.

He breathed deeply, and I suddenly felt afraid.

"Get out." He said threateningly, and I looked at him with surprise and confusion.

What?

"Uh, what?" I said and my Dad pointed to the door.

"Get out." He said again, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

My Dad grabbed me by my shirt, and I gasped. He opened the door, throwing my shoes out in what appeared to be the rainiest night I've seen in a long time.

"And never come back you piece of shit!" He yelled, throwing me onto the porch.

I whimpered as I felt my body hit the wood hard. I put on my shoes, wanting to just leave. It was pouring rain, and I shivered as it hit my bare arms. I was just in pants and a T- shirt. As I walked down the street, wanting to make sure my Dad didn't come after me, I thought of the blood covering his shirt.

He did it again. I know he did it again. I remember the first time he did it.

"William, leave me alone!" My Mom screamed, and I peeked from behind the wall.

"You stupid bitch!" My dad screamed, slapping my Mom.

She stumbled back a bit, but regained her balance. I gasped, going behind the wall a little bit more. I hated when they fought. My Mom looked at my Dad with a serious look.

"I'm leaving you." She said and I didn't know what that meant at the time, but I know Dad didn't like it.

Before my Dad could stop her, she was out the door.

"I'll be right back, Spencer." She said, and I tried to go after her, but my Dad pushed me back.

"Your not leaving, you piece of shit!" My Dad said, punching me in the face.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but my Dad just kept beating me.

As I fell to the ground, whimpering in pain, I heard my Dad walk over to the door and grab his coat.

"Stay here." He said and I nodded, feeling to hurt to move.

I didn't know where he was going, but I didn't care. I sat up, looking at my various bruises. They were starting to turn brown, mixing in with my other bruises. I wiped my nose, the blood running down my face, and I felt tears go down my cheeks. Where did Mom go?

Maybe she just needed to get away from Dad. After a few hours, I ended up sitting on the couch, waiting for them to get home. As I heard the door open, I looked up, hoping it was Mom. I gasped as I saw Dad, covered in blood, a knife in his hand. He looked at me, put his coat on the hanger, and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, walking into the kitchen with him.

My Dad didn't answer.

"Where is she?" I was starting to cry, but Dad didn't care.

"She left." He said and I felt the tears go down my face.

"Where?" I asked, and I knew he was going to get mad at me for asking.

My Dad just walked away, and I screamed at him.

"Tell me! Tell me where she is!" I screamed and I felt my Dad punch me in the face again, knocking my head into the wall.

Then it went black.

I started to cry as I remembered. He killed her. I know he killed her. He also killed those other Women. I started to cry harder, feeling cold in the rain. Those other Women, they had families.

They were loved. I thought back to seeing the blood on his shirt, and pushed the tears away from my face. I was about to find a bush or something to stay in, when I saw a pair of headlights up the street.

Author's note: Sorry about the crappy chapter:( Trying to make the next chapters better! Read and review! Thanks guys:)


	5. Saved

**(Spencer's P.O.V.)**

"Was she stabbed to?" I asked as JJ drove down the street.

"Yeah, everything's the same as the other victims." JJ said and I nodded.

This guy seemed like he didn't really have a purpose for killing these Women, except for anger. Maybe the Women were surrogates for his wife or something. As we turned the corner onto Bay street, I noticed a shadow or something up ahead. It was hard to see in the rain, but I knew it was human. As we neared closer, I saw that it was a teenager, in a white T- shirt, looking at us.

As I looked at his face, I saw it was Spencer Reid, the person we had met the day before.

"JJ, pull over." I said seriously, and JJ looked squinted ahead of us, and I saw face turn to confusion.

As she pulled over, I watched Spencer walk back a little bit. JJ and I got out of the truck, and Spencer looked at us with confusion.

"Spencer?" I asked, squinting in the rain.

Spencer backed up a bit more, and I took my coat off. I walked closer to him, and saw that he was crying.

"Here." I said, putting my coat around him.

Spencer looked at me with what looked like fear, and I looked at him up and down, seeing if he was injured of something.

"Why are you out in the rain?" I asked, and I could see that Spencer was shivering.

"I got kicked out of my house." Spencer said, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

He got kicked out? Maybe his Dad was actually an asshole.

"We need to get you warm, you'll get sick." I said, and guided him to the truck, where I opened the back door for him.

JJ got into the driver's side, and I got into the back seat with Spencer. He huddled in my coat, and I looked at him with worry.

"Why did he kick you out?" I tried to make my tone gentle, and it seemed to work, because Spencer looked up at me.

"I don't know. He just came home and kicked me out" He said, and looked down at his arms.

I nodded, and JJ turned a corner.

"I'll call Rossi, Derek, and Emily and tell them to meet us there." I said, and I pulled out my phone.

JJ nodded, and I dialled Rossi's number. It rang a few times, and then Rossi picked up.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Were going to be a little late."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just go to the scene and JJ will be there soon."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up, and looked up to see we were at the station. Spencer looked at me, confused.

"Were going to get you into some dry clothes, and somewhere safer to be then on the streets." I said and got out of the car, Spencer following me.

I walked over to the driver's side, and looked at JJ.

"Go to the scene, I'll take care of him." I said to JJ, and she nodded.

"I'll get you something warm to wear, and then we'll call your Dad." I said to Spencer, and his face turned to fear.

I tried to figure out what was wrong, but Spencer walked ahead of me. I opened the door, and let Spencer in. The people at their desks looked at me with confusion, but I led Spencer to a vacant office.

"I'll get you something. Just stay here." I said, leaving the office.

I walked over to the secretary's desk. She didn't even bother to look up at me, but kept writing in her paper.

"Do you have spare clothes of some sort?" I asked, and she looked up at me with a bored look.

"Why?" She asked, and I glared at her.

I always glared at people when they pissed me off.

"I found somebody that is in need of clothes." I said, and she looked under her desk.

She handed me a white T- shirt, a sweatshirt, and jeans.

"Thank you." I said, taking the clothes from the Woman, and going back to the office.

Spencer was sitting in a chair, looking cold and tired.

"Here." I said, hanging him the clothes, and he took them.

He smiled nicely at me.

"Thank you." He said, and I walked out of the room to let him get changed.

Spencer seemed so sweet, but somehow scared. I had no idea what he was scared of, but maybe it was his Dad. Maybe his Dad did abuse him. But Spencer didn't have any bruises on him, so it was confusing. I knocked on the door to see if Spencer was done yet, and I heard a 'Come in.', from the other side. I opened the door and saw Spencer standing there, looking nervous.

"Are you warmer now?" I asked, and Spencer nodded.

"Thank you." He said and I smiled at him.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Spencer, and he shook his head.

"No thank you." He said in a polite voice, and I look at him.

He was so skinny, it looked like he hadn't eaten anything.

"Are you sure? I can order something." I said, and Spencer shook his head.

"No. It's okay." He said, sitting down.

I looked at him worriedly. He looked hungry, and tired.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked and Spencer fidgeted with his hands.

"A few days ago." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

Did his Dad starve him or something?

"I'm going to go order you something to eat." I said, and Spencer looked like he was about to protest, but I left the room.

Author's note: Please read and review! Thanks:) 


	6. Sick

**(Spencer's P.O.V.) **

I looked at the food in the styrofoam container, my stomach grumbling. Of course he had to order food. Even though I didn't want it. Agent Hotchner looked at me, his eyes going over me. I was extremely hungry, but I didn't want to eat.

What if my Dad found out, and got mad at me?

"It's chicken, and chow mein." Agent Hotchner said, and I opened it, and bit my lip.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." I said, and Agent Hotchner sighed.

I hoped he wasn't pissed off at me or

anything.

"Spencer, you look starving. And you haven't eaten for days. Just eat it." Agent Hotchner said, and I sighed, starting to eat it.

Agent Hotchner smiled, sitting down in the seat across the table from me.

"After your done eating, I'll call your Dad for you okay?" Agent Hotchner said, and I almost choked on my food.

Fuck. My Dad was going to be pissed.

"Okay." I said, trying to sound normal.

Agent Hotchner looked at me. It's like he knew I was hiding something. I fumbled in my pants pocket, pulling out my Mom's wedding ring, like I always did when I got nervous. I turned it over with my fingers, and Agent Hotchner looked at it.

"What's that?" He asked, and I held it up.

"It's my Mom's wedding ring. I took it from my Dad after she died." I said and Agent Hotchner's expression turned to surprise.

I started to eat faster, still really hungry. As I ate, my stomach started to feel sick. I looked around the room frantically, for a garbage can or something. As I saw One in the corner in the room, I put my hand over my mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, rushing over to the garbage can.

I threw up, and I heard Agent Hotchner walk over to me, kneeling beside me. My stomach started to hurt, and soon I was throwing up only stomach acid. I started to shake, feeling used to this feeling after puking. I felt Agent Hotchner put a hand on my back, and I shrugged him away. I hated being touched.

"Don't touch me." I said, my voice cracking.

I heard Agent Hotchner walk away, and I leaned against the wall. I closed me eyes, breathing slowly.

"Here." Agent Hotchner said, and I opened my eyes to see Agent Hotchner holding a glass of water.

"Thank you." I said, and drank the water slowly.

I looked at Agent Hotchner, and saw him staring at my arms. I looked down and remembered I wasn't wearing a long sleeve shirt, and my scars we're showing. I put the glass down, crossing my arms. Agent Hotchner looked at me sadly. He probably hates me. He was about to say something, but the door opened.

"Spencer?" I looked up, and I gasped. It was my Dad.

He looked worried, but I know that was only because there was another person in the room.

"Spencer, I was so worried. Are you okay?" He asked, and I stood up.

"I'm fine." I said, starting to breath faster.

He was going to kill me. Agent Hotchner stood up, glaring at my Dad.

"Can I talk to you, Mr. Reid?" Agent Hotchner said, and my Dad glared at him.

"No, I think Spencer and I better be getting home." He said and he walked past Agent Hotchner, grabbing my hand.

I followed him, cringing as he squeezed my hand. As we walked out of the station, I glanced behind me to see Agent Hotchner standing there, looking worried, and angry. My Dad put his head down to mine.

"You shouldn't have gone with them, Spencer." He said and I put my head down.

He was going to kill me.

Author's note: Just to point something out, Hotch doesn't see any bruises on Spencer because they're mostly on his chest. Please Read and Review! Thanks guys:)


	7. Murderer

**(Hotch's P.O.V.) **

I walked back to the meeting room, my brows furrowed in thought. William Reid seemed up to something.

"Where's Spencer?" JJ asked as I walked in, and I sat down.

"His Dad took him home." I said in a final tone, and JJ raised an eyebrow.

I gave her look. Derek spoke up.

"Garcia got us the employee list for Las Vegas Financial." He said, and I nodded.

"Read it." I said, and Derek nodded.

"James Smith, Harry Lane, and..." Derek stopped, and we all looked at him.

"What?" I asked him, and Derek looked up at all of us.

"What is it?" Emily asked and he sighed.

"And William Reid." He said and I got up, looking at the team.

"Let's go." I said, knowing I was right.

There was something about William Reid. I walked out of the room, heading to the truck.

"I knew there was something about him." I said, getting into the driver's side.

Rossi nodded, as he got into the passenger's side. What if I was right about William Reid hurting Spencer? I just hoped not:

Author's note: Sorry for not posting so long! Please Read and Review! Thanks guys:)


	8. Rescued

**(Spencer's P.O.V.)**

My Dad pushed me against the wall, and I gasped as I hit it.

"You fucking asshole." My Dad yelled, and he punched me in the face.

I shut my eyes, the pain becoming unbearable. My Dad started to punch me in the ribs, kick me, do anything to hurt me.

"What did you tell them?!" My Dad yelled, and I fell to the floor, gasping.

He kicked me in the ribs again and I screamed as I felt One of them break.

"I didn't tell them anything!" I yelled, holding my stomach.

I whimpered in pain, and I watched my Dad walk away. I felt tears go down my cheeks, and as anger took over me, I stood up.

"I know you killed Mom!" I yelled and my Dad turned around, a muderous look in his eyes.

"What?" He said slowly, walking up to me.

I looked up in his face, the man that had hurt me for years, and glared at him.

"I know you killed her." I said, and my Dad turned around so suddenly, and grabbed something off the coffee table.

I was about to walk away, but then I saw my Dad turn around swiftly, something gleaming in his hand. And then I felt it. The sharp point that went through my stomach, making me gasp. I looked down at my stomach to see a knife sticking out of it, blood slowly going over my shirt. I fell onto my back, trying to breath.

I watched as my Dad ran out of the house, leaving me to die. It felt like more then just a stab, it felt like the knife was deep in my stomach. I looked down at the knife in my stomach, and it seemed like everything was getting blurry. The pain of my ribs, the pain of the wound, it was all getting to much. As I lay there to die, I thought I heard voices.

It's probably just Dad to see if I'm dead yet. I closed my eyes, as I waited to die, and heard the voices grow nearer. My eyes flung open when I heard the door open, and Agent Hotchner appear, gun in his hand. As soon as he saw me laying on the ground, he ran over to me.

"I need a medic!" Agent Hotchner yelled, and I looked up at him, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Am I going to die?" I asked Agent Hotchner, and he put his hands over my wound.

"No Spencer, it's going to be okay." He said and started stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes, feeling so tired.

"No, Spencer, you have to stay awake. Just open your eyes, okay?" I opened my eyes a bit to see JJ kneel beside me.

"Oh my God." She said, her long blonde hair hanging in front of her face as he blue eyes looked at me with worry.

I tried to sit up, but Agent Hotchner pushed me back down.

"Just lay down, okay Spencer?" Agent Hotchner said, and I heard more people come in the door.

"Please move aside, Agent." I heard a Man say and I felt my eyes start to close again.

"Stay awake Spencer. It's going to be okay." I felt Agent Hotchner stroke my hair, worry in his voice, and I felt someone put something over my wound.

I groaned as I felt the paramedic lift me up, putting me on a stretcher. As things started to go black, I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes a little bit, and saw Agent Hotchner looking at me with worry as he held me hand. And then it all went black.

Author's note: Read and Review! Thanks guys! 


	9. Hospital

**(Hotch's P.O.V.) **

I held Spencer's thin hand as the ambulance drove to the hospital, and I watched his eyes flutter open and close. Please don't die. Please don't die.

"Your an Agent, right?" A Man asked me as he hooked Spencer up to some tubes.

"Yes." I said and the Man nodded. Spencer started gasping for air, and I watched him worriedly.

"What is he doing?" I asked and I looked at his heart rate monitor.

He was only beeping a little bit, and my breath stopped as I saw him flat line. The paramedic got on- top of Spencer, and took out his supplies.

"Clear!" He yelled, and Spencer's body sort of jumped.

"Clear!" He said again, and I felt tears go into my eyes as the flat lining continued.

As the paramedic kept trying to relieve Spencer, I felt that somehow this was my fault. I knew there was something wrong with William Reid, and I didn't do anything. Which resulted in Spencer getting stabbed. A gasp of breath brought me back to reality, and I watched Spencer blink rapidly.

"Spencer." I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw his heart rate go back to normal. I squeezed his hand, the tears rolling down my cheeks. He had nobody. His Mom was dead, his Dad hurt him, he didn't have anybody to take care of him. As we got to the hospital, I watched as Spencer's rate go down again.

"Don't die, Spencer. Please don't die." I said in a strained whisper.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance, and got Spencer down.

"Just go wait in the waiting room, sir." The Man said to me and I nodded, walking along with the paramedics.

They ran Spencer into the Emergency room, and I was about to go after them as they crossed the second doors, but a woman in blue scrubs stopped me.

"Sir, the doctors will take care of him. Please fill this out." She said and put a clipboard in my hands.

I could feel everyone in the Emergency room's eyes on me, and I tried to calm myself down. He's going to be okay. I sat in One of the leather chairs, and looked around. Typical 'Comfy.', waiting area. White walls, leather chairs, magazines, and a coffee machine.

Except I don't think people care if it's comfy or not when they're loved One is dying. I pulled out my phone, and dialled JJ's number.

"Hello?"

"JJ, I'm at the hospital."

"I know, how is he?"

"He flatlined once. He's pretty bad."

"Oh my God. I'll be there after I talk to the others."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I tried not to cry, so I looked at the form the Woman gave me. I tried to fill out all I could, seeing as I'm not his guardian.

Name: Spencer William Reid.

Age: Fifteen

Incident: Stab wound

I looked at the other questions, they were mostly straightforward. His guardian, and such. But then there were allergies. I had no idea. I walked up to the secretary, and put the clipboard on the desk.

The Woman smiled at me. She had brown hair and wore the same blue scrubs as the Nurse who have me the sheet.

"Hi, I'm Agent Hotchner, and I had to fill out this form for Spencer Reid, except I have no idea what his allergies are." I said and the Woman nodded.

"Okay. I'll just go into his file for you." She said and went on her computer.

She clicked away, her eyes reading the screen.

"So, it says here Spencer is allergic to peanuts." She said and I nodded, writing that down.

"Thank you." I said, handing the clipboard to her.

She smiled, and I went and sat down. I should have realized it. The way he shrugged away from me, the way he was so thin, the wedding ring in his pocket.

"Hotch?" JJ walked into the waiting room, her eyes filled with worry.

"How is he?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything." I said, and JJ sat down.

"We should've known William Reid was the murderer." She said and I nodded.

"I mean, he looked like a total asshole, and I think Spencer didn't tell us because he thought his Dad would hurt him." JJ started to talk, me only half- listening.

"He's gone. Derek was looking for him around the yard, but he couldn't find him." She said and I sighed.

"And now Spencer will have to go into foster care, because he doesn't have any other family and there's no One to adopt him." JJ said and I nodded, not saying anything, until a thought came into my mind.

"JJ, what if I adopt him?" I said, excitement in my voice. JJ looked over at me like I was crazy.

"What?" She said in a confused voice.

"I could adopt him! He wouldn't have to go into foster care." I said and JJ half- smiled.

"Hotch, we have a busy job." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but foster care sucks, and he wouldn't have to go there. I could adopt him." I felt excitement go through me, and I hoped he would make it.

JJ just smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. I could adopt him. I could give him a better life.

Author's note: Please Read Review! Thanks guys:) 


	10. Waking up

**(Spencer's P.O.V.) **

I felt haziness in my brain as I woke up. Where was I? I slowly tried to open my eyes, and the bright lights shone on them, making me squint. Was I in the hospital? Oh right...

As I remembered the events of the other night, I winced. I just started to feel the pain in my stomach. As I fully opened my eyes, I felt someone holding my hand. I looked to my left and saw Agent Hotchner sitting beside me, looking at the wall ahead. Why was he here?

I moved a little bit, and Agent Hotchner's eyes shot to me, and he smiled.

"Spencer, your awake!" He said, and I lightly smiled.

"What happened?" I asked, and Agent Hotchner gave me a serious look.

"Er, well..." Agent Hotchner looked at the wall in thought.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, and Agent Hotcher looked at me with confusion.

"Why, Spencer?" He asked and I felt a pang of sadness.

I should have told them about my Dad. About how he murdered those Women.

"For not telling you about my Dad murdering those Women." I said and Agent Hotchner sighed.

He rubbed my hand, and sadly smiled at me.

"It's not your fault, Spencer." Agent Hotchner said, and I shook my head.

"It is." I said and Agent Hotchner sighed.

"Your Dad is a mean person, Spencer. That's not your fault." Agent Hotchner said and I nodded, not wanting to argue.

A few minutes went by, and a thought came to mind. Since my Dad was gone, that would mean foster care. Fuck. I don't want to go to foster care! Why did Dad have to murder these Women?

I turned away, tears rolling down my cheeks. Agent Hotchner rubbed my hand again, and I just wanted him to stop wasting his time with me, just go back to his amazing house, and just forget about me.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Agent Hotchner asked, and I looked at him.

He seemed caring. But I knew he was faking it, who wouldn't be? I'm to disgusting to be liked.

"I don't want to go to foster care." I said, and Agent Hotchner gave me a surprised look, then smiled.

I gave him a confused look. What was he smiling about? Agent Hotchner looked at me, smiling.

"I've been thinking about that. How about instead of foster care, I adopt you?" Agent Hotchner said and I raised my eyebrows.

He wants to adopt me? Why would he want to do that.

"You- You want to adopt me?" I asked, and Agent Hotchner nodded.

"You could have a better life then in foster care." Agent Hotchner said and I shook my head.

His smile faded.

"You don't want to adopt me, Agent Hotchner." I said, looking at him. I would totally go with Agent Hotchner, but I don't want to waste his time.

"Please, call me 'Aaron.'." He said and I nodded, blushing.

"You don't want to adopt me, Aaron. I don't want to waste your time." I said and Aaron smiled, shaking his head.

"You don't waste my time, Spencer. I want to adopt you, I don't want you going into foster care. We both know it sucks in there." Aaron said, and I nodded.

I didn't really know how to handle someone caring about me. I haven't had it for so many years, that it just seemed like I didn't need it. But I did. The tears were going form my cheeks freely now, and just as Aaron noticed this, he sat on the hospital bed, hugging me. I hugged him back, my head leaning on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Spencer. Your okay." Aaron said comfortingly, running my back.

I was sobbing silently, clinging to Aaron, desperate for some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." I said, my voice cracking. Aaron pulled away from me.

"For what?" He asked, and I pushed my tears away.

"For letting him hurt me, for letting him hurt those Women. I should have stopped him." I said, and Aaron shook his head, rubbing my hand again.

"It's not your fault Spencer. Any of this. I know it's hard to believe, but I just want you to know it's not." Aaron said and I nodded, starting to feel tired.

I'm pretty sure getting stabbed and crying, had wasted all my energy. Aaron must have noticed it to, because he pushed me down, and put the blankets on me.

"I'll talk to the foster care services. Okay? Then you can go to my house." Aaron said and I nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Aaron sat down in his chair again, and grabbed my hand. Comfort. Something I always wanted.

Author's note: I take so long to do chapters! But thanks for still reading! Read and Review! Thanks guys:)


	11. Home

**(Hotch's P.O.V.) **

I looked at Spencer as I drove down the busy street, watching as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. We were heading to my house, and I knew he was nervous about it. I had signed the adoption papers, and Spencer had explained it all to his social worker. I looked at Spencer's arms, and saw the deep marks all over his arms. different patterns and sizes were carved into him, and I felt sad.

It must hurt so bad to start to self harm.

"I got Derek, Rossi, JJ, and Emily to make your new room." I said, hoping to start a conversation.

Spencer nodded, staring out the window.

"We got some of your clothes and pictures from your old house... there wasn't really anything more to take." I said, and Spencer nodded again.

There actually was nothing else to take. He had a bed and a dresser, both of which were old. His Dad had finer things, but he left Spencer with barely anything. As we neared my house, Spencer's attention suddenly seemed alert. I smiled as we pulled up into the drive way.

My Two- story house was white, and with a big and yard with a porch. I got out of the car, and grabbed my bag and Spencer's bag out of the back seat. Spencer got out, and looked around with interest.

"Welcome home." I said, smiling. Spencer blushed.

We walked up the driveway, and I opened the door for Spencer. He stepped in, and looked around. My house was quite nice. With expensive furniture, a flat screen T.V., and Four rooms, Two bathrooms, and an amazing kitchen. I walked ahead of Spencer to upstairs, and he followed me.

I gave Derek a few thousand dollars to re- do Spencer's room, but I hadn't seen it. As we got to the first room, I opened the door and smiled. They had really gone all out. There was a double- wide bed in the corner, a nightstand, a dresser with a flat screen on it, a computer in the corner of of the room, posters, books and a stereo.

"Like it?" I asked, and Spencer looked at the room in awe.

"This is my room?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Looks like they did a pretty good job of it." I said and put his bag on the bed.

"I'll just leave you to get settled and I'll go cool dinner, okay?" I said and Spencer nodded, walking over and sitting on the bed.

I left the room, and went to the kitchen. I smiled. He was going to have a better life.

Author's note: Another crappy chapter:( Sorry! Please read and review! Thanks!


	12. Hiatus

**Sorry this isn't an update! I really like this Fanfiction, I just have stopped working on it, but I'm going to try to get it going again hopefully. I'm currently working on another Criminal Minds Fanfiction, so if you want to check that out, go ahead. I'm really sorry about the hiatus guys! But thanks for reading so far:) You guys are all amazing:)**


End file.
